Alphabet Love
by rainbowsindecember
Summary: Unabashedly SenRu.


**A** is for **Akira Sendoh**

The star of Ryonan High

He had hair that seemed to

Reach for the sky

With that ever grinning face

And lemon-sucking habit

He somehow earned the nickname of

Smiley hentai rabbit

-.-

**B** is for **Basketball**

The game that started it all

Sendoh quickly awoke

When Hikoichi made the call

He was late for a practice match

With Shohoku High

Sendoh felt his breath catch

When he walked in, oh my

-.-

**C** is for **Cerulean**

They belonged to a pair of eyes

Cool, calm, collected

It made Sendoh melt inside

They were blue as the ocean

With a shot of arrogance

The glimmer of challenge

Rukawa Kaede, as Sendoh soon learned

-.-

**D** is for **Do'ahou**

Rukawa's favourite catchphrase

It's his entire vocabulary

Oh, what a waste!

He reserved it for Sakuragi

At times (behind his back) for Akagi

But now, with such a difficult foe

He pondered using it for Sendoh

-.-

**E** is for **Eleven**

Rukawa's jersey number

Sakuragi had gotten '10'

Which made Rukawa glower

Sendoh had the digit memorised

By the time Shohoku left

Alongside Rukawa's

Full name and stats

-.-

**F** is for **Fishing**

Which Sendoh absolutely adored

He couldn't imagine not having invented

The (second) best sport!

But on that fine morning

Despite the fish happily biting

Sendoh somehow felt

That something was lacking

-.-

**G** is for **Girls**

Date me baby, you'll see what I've got

With my tongue I can tie

A cherry stem into a knot!

Rukawa frowned

Threw the scented paper away

It was like every other he received

Every single day

-.-

**H** is for **Hikoichi**

That poor, ickle firstie

Risked the wrath of Ayako's paper fan

But he resigned himself to his task

With beloved notebook in hand

He sussed out what lay behind Rukawa's mask

If not, Ryonan's ace would lament

And make a very big fuss

-.-

**I** is for **Irritation**

It was all Rukawa felt

Annoyance and frustration

When someone disturbed his nap

Rukawa picked up the phone and cursed

Then: one-on-one, park, at three

And Sendoh wondered

Was Rukawa free?

-.-

**J** is for **Jerk**

Rukawa muttered

As Sendoh threw a smirk

He'd beaten Rukawa yet again

Despite the junior's best efforts

Next week, Rukawa determined

Same time, same place

He missed Sendoh hiding a grin

-.-

**K** is for **Kaede**

It was the first time Sendoh used it

As it was uttered, he wondered

If Rukawa would throw a fit

There was no protest

Not even a peep

Sendoh wiped away his sweat

And breathed a sigh of relief

-.-

**L** is for **Lunacy**

The feeling was rather new

Maybe Rukawa was just crazy

Maybe it was true

He enjoyed Sendoh's company

He enjoyed it a lot

Even if Sendoh was a little loony

Rukawa took every chance he got

-.-

**M** is for **Movie**

(No surprise, Sendoh chose comedy)

They bought their tickets

And picked out their seats

As Sendoh chuckled, gasped and snorted

Through the entire show

Rukawa tried his best to ignore

That they were touching elbow to elbow

-.-

**N** is for **Neko**

A cat as black as midnight

It loved curling up in

Rukawa's laundry whites

Sendoh swallowed a giggle

When Rukawa cooed at the cat

Out of his grasp, it couldn't wriggle

My, it was getting fat

-.-

**O** is for **Oyasumi**

Rukawa heard it every night

Sendoh would call to make sure

Everything was all right

Rukawa tried not to yawn

As Sendoh chattered away

But he was always pleased to hear

So Kaede, how was your day?

-.-

**P** is for **Pink**

The colour of Rukawa's transport…_thing_

It used to be a bicycle, he explained

It just got run over

Oh, and once got hit by a train

Sendoh grinned and pecked Rukawa's lips

When it rose in the cheeks, however faint

Sendoh decided that he now quite adored pink

-.-

**Q** is for **Queer**

Something, some man shouted

At them today

Sendoh's heart flip-flopped

And then it clutched with fear

As to his dismay

He realised that

Rukawa had disappeared

-.-

**R** is for **Reason**

Sendoh stood outside in the rain

As he tried to make Rukawa listen

Sendoh really didn't care

What people said

Or even if they stared

What mattered most was this

Had Rukawa already forgotten their kiss?

-.-

**S** is for **Slam**

In Sendoh's face, the door went

Sendoh hollered and yelled

But Rukawa's resolve did not bend

At long last, the begging stopped

And then, Sendoh spoke

"I guess it was too much to hope."

Rukawa tried not to listen as Sendoh's voice broke

-.-

**T** is for **Tear**

A single, solitary trail

It weaved down Rukawa's cheek

As he heard Sendoh wail

He listened for leaving footsteps

Then resolutely turned away

Rukawa headed straight for bed

It had been a very long day

-.-

**U** is for **Unrequited**

Sendoh said, then laughed

As he poured himself another drink

Koshino grunted, then sighed

He wondered if Sendoh needed a shrink

When Sendoh walked into the door

Tripped and fell on the floor

Then got up to vomit into the sink

-.-

**V** is for **Valentine's**

It was Sendoh's birthday, too

As he blew out the candles on his cake

He wondered if Rukawa had a clue

In another district

Rukawa sat alone

A lighter flicked to make

Eighteen candles glow

-.-

**W** is for **Wish**

The same one Sendoh made every night

His throat clogged and his voice wavered

As he hummed the tune of star light, star bright

He knew it would never work

So he pulled out pen and paper

As his vision blurred

He prepared to say goodbye forever

-.-

**X** is for **XOXO**

At the bottom of the note that Rukawa read:

_I__ love you like crazy_

_I miss you like mad_

_But not to worry, I understand_

_And I wish you the very best of luck_

_In all your future plans_

-.-

**Y** is for **Year**

The new school term is here

As a senior, Sendoh is busy, busy, busy

Facts and figures; his head is dizzy

The weekend finally hits

He is relieved as he heads out to fish

There is a cough and a shuffle

And then someone sits down beside him

-.-

**Z** is for **Zzz**

Still Kaede's favourite pastime

He falls asleep on Akira's shoulder

Who's reeling in the fishing line

Akira smiles and pulls Kaede closer

Maybe, just maybe

They might live

Happily ever after

-.-

**END**

* * *

AN: Meh. Crappy rhyming. Predictable and totally cliché. Shoot me, please. That is if I'm not already gagging on it. But still, happy very early SenRu day (07/11 or 11/07, don't know which).


End file.
